Time of dying
by lulu9994
Summary: They thought she was gone forever. Little did they know she would return. For Rick, his little sister had returned. For Shane, his old flame was back. After a love lost could things be fixed or is it too late? Would the time of the walkers help? He knows he has a lot to face in the coming days. How will life for Lexie be now that she has her family back?
1. Chapter 1

Can nobody save us?

Will anyone try?

The bayou is burning,

The cypress is dying.

And all along they're saying

Help is on the way

(They said, they said)

Help is on the way

(They said, they said)

One by land, two by sea.

Right there in front of me.

Help is on the wa

She stands at the shoreline,

With hands in the air,

Her words pierce the dark night,

"Does anyone care? "

And all along they're saying

Help is on the way

(They said, they said)

Help is on the way

(They said, they said)

One by land, two by sea.

Right there in front of me.

Help is on the way.

Lexie Grimes stood looking at the abandoned small town she had been working so hard to get to. As she expected, it was abandoned. Not one living soul other than the locket zombies that had taken everything from her. She stood motionless looking out at the hord of walkers that made their way down the street. Lexie watched closely as she hugged her handgun to her chest. It was present from her brother Rick. He had given it to her the summer before she went away to college. He wanted her to be safe when she went to the big city.

Now here she was back in the small towns of Georgia and nothing was any better than in Atlanta. No where was safe. Any where you went you had to worry about the zombies.

Lexie had gone back to King county where she was from in hopes that she would find her family alive. When no such thing happened Lexie realized that she was on her own. Thankfully as a child she was raised to survive. Rick was quite a bit older when she was born. He helped raise her in a way making sure she was smart about safety, knowing how to shoot a gun, and didn't mess with stupid stuff.

The sound of footsteps in the building caught Lexie's attention. She looked down at the shadows that were being cast by the sunlight before cocking her gun as the door opened. A second later a frightened looking Asian boy was standing in front of her. His eyes went wide seeing a gun pointed in his face.

"You bit?"

Lexie asked coldy. He shook his head

"I should ask you the same question."

"Of course not"

Lexie answered coldly as she looked for a weapon but didn't see one on the kid. He looked about her age maybe a little older.

"Is this your place?"

He asked cautiously. Lexie scoffed.

"Haven't had a chance to throw out the welcome mat yet. What are you doing here?"

The boy again shrugged.

"Looking for supplies. Anything to keep going. You?"

Lexie lowered her gun.

"Same."

"Are you alone?"

Lexie nodded glancing around the room keeping a eye open for unwelcomed guests.

"Yeah. I was looking for my family. No such luck. I'm Lexie."

The boy held out his hand.

"I'm Glen. If you're alone and I'm guessing have no where to be, I have a group a little less than a mile out. We have plenty of room."

Lexie grinned.

"Y'all freaks?"

Glen again looked a little perplexed.

"No. Not really. We are all pretty friendly."

Lexie turned picking up her bag and stepping toward Glen.

"Awesome. Well whenever you are ready."

Glen nodded curtly before looking toward the door and motioning to Lexie.

The walk back to wherever Glen lived was mostly silent. Both knew that you couldn't just be having conversations when trying to stay alive. Lexis kept an eye on Glen. Sure he seemed nice as can be but now a days you couldn't trust everyone.

After a few moments longer of silence a old fashioned white farm house appeared. Glen gave her a smile.

"Sorry I couldn't give you a better home coming. Come with me I'll introduce you to everyone."

Lexie nodded.

"Sounds great. I don't expect biscuits and gravy or anything. This is great enough Glen. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Lexie didn't say anything else as they walked in momentarily silence. The farm looked nice. It was pretty. Looked peaceful. No zombies or any other freaks that seemed to be ready to take her life.

"Aunt Lexie?"

Lexie spun around shocked to see her nephew Carl running her direction. Her heart began to pound as she silently prayed this wasn't a mirage. Life surely couldn't be that cruel. However the moment the mirage had its arms around her hugging tight.

Within a second Lexie dropped to her knees wrapping her arms around her nephew.

"Oh my god Carl! You're alive!"

She kissed the boys cheeks before cupping his face in her hands.

"My sweet boy"

Carl grinned eagerly hugging her back.

"You're alive. We've been worried. So worried."

Lexie smiled not fighting the tears that were beginning to freely fall.

"I'll never leave you again. I promise you that."

Both looked up the moment Rick stepped off the porch. His mouth dropped seeing his younger sister who he assumed to be dead. He jumped off the porch ran across the yard and had Lexie in his arms.

"Rick you're alive!"

Lexie managed to squeak as her brother hugged her so tightly she thought her lungs would pop. Rick smiled through his own tears as he cupped Lexie's face checking for any signs of injury. Other than looking extremely undernourished she looked fine.

"Rick I tried to get home! I tired so hard. When I got there everyone was gone. No one in town...I...I"

Rick gently hugged her again trying to comfort her. He spent so much of his time trying to comfort Lexie when she was sad.

"I know you did. We are together now and nothing will change that."

Lexie smiled happily looking up to see a very pregnant Lori walk out. Her sister in laws face went bright when she saw her.

"Lexie...honey"

She got out as Lexie stood running to her hugging her

"Oh Lori I'm so glad to see you. Oh my god your pregnant!"

She managed to whisper as she looked to Rick with a smile than back to Lori who kissed her forehead

"Have you seen some action?"

Lexie laughed slightly. She has seen too much action. A boring life from here on out would be fine enough for Lexie.

"Too much. I've been looking everywhere for you three...well four now. I had almost given up hope. Lori I'm sorry. I should have came when you told me too. I always thought there would have been time."

Lori shook her head gently hushing her sister in law.

"Look at me sweetheart. You're alive. We are together. That's all that matters ok?"

Lori gently pushed Lexie's light brown hair away from her face. The door opening broke everyone's attention. Lexie looked up as Shane Walsh walked out freezing the moment he saw her.

"Lex"

He managed to squeak out. Lexie didn't move. She looked at Shane carefully for a moment before smiling.

"Hi Shane."

Lori and Rick exchanged nervous glances before looking back to Lexie. They both knew that Shane and Lexie had a history. Rick had the sinking suspicion it was due to Shane's infidelities that Lexie packed up and moved to Atlanta for school.

Lexie meanwhile, looked at her ex with regained misery and happiness. She was thankful to see Shane alive but was miserable at the feeling of love that hit her full force. It had probably been 2 years she had actually seen Shane last. He hadn't changed. Maybe buffed up some more other than that he was handsome as ever.

As much as she wanted to hate him she couldn't. Lexie quickly walked over hugging him. Shane stood stagnant for a moment before hugging her back. His own heart began to pound. He didn't know what to say.

"You're a sight for sore eyes"

Shane said with a smile looking at Lexie closely. He ignored the cold look he was getting from both Rick and Lori.

"It's good to see too. You all are some tough bastards to find you know that?"

Shane halfway smirked.

"Looks like you did a damn good job keeping safe."

Lexie nodded.

"Well. I had good teachers. I think I made Glen shit his pants though. He looked kinda scared when he had a gun in his face."

Lori meanwhile, decided this was enough. She wasn't going to sit around and watch Shane break Lexie's heart again. This time Rick would probably kill him and she didn't plan on stopping him.

"Come on sweet girl. Let's go get you cleaned up and fed."

Lori said lovingly as she took Lexie's arm before giving Shane a "go to hell" look.

For the rest of the day and into the next, Lexie spent time getting to know everyone. She took an immediate liking to Maggie who reminded her a tad of herself. Lexie could tell she would have a good friend ship with Maggie and Glen.

Rick stayed by her side constantly throughout the day. Lexie guessed he was feeling guilty for her being alone.

"Rick it's ok. I don't blame you or the douche nozzle sitting across the way." (Shane)

Rick looked over at Shane who was sneaking peaks at Lexie when he could.

"Look Lex. I'm not trying to tell you what to do here. Because telling you what to do is pointless in most cases but stay away from douche nozzle over there. I don't want you hurt again."

Lexie laughed hearing Rick's southern accent day douche nozzle.

"Rick that's honestly one of the last things on my mind right now but I can still be friends. It hurts looking at him. I still love him and I think you know that. You know me better than anyone. You know how...proud and stubborn I can be. It's hard for me to admit my feelings. I don't think I could tell him. I maybe could but right now no. He doesn't know all of the truth about what happened."

Rick nodded looking angry.

"I blame him you know. Lexie it's hard for me to forgive him for what he did to you. Seeing you the way you were it was painful for me. I wanted to swoop in and protect you but I couldn't."

Lexie sighed tenderly squeezing Rick's hand.

"Rick, you did what you could. I love you for always being my protector but I love you more for teaching me to be strong. I'll admit I was pretty childish the night I left him. I probably shouldn't have put that ex lax in his liquor. I'm sure he was miserable after that. I guess I should have told him about the miscarriage. He should know but I don't think know is the time to tell him. Maybe when things straighten up. I know you don't want to hear this but what if all of this happened for a reason? What if Shane and I are supposed to be togrhter in some weird way? Am I being a total girl for thinking that?"

Rick laughed.

"No you're not. Lexie you are always entitled to your thoughts but I beg you, as your brother, please trend carefully."

Lexie grinned patting her brother's shoulder.

"Oh he will have some major and I mean major ass kissing to do befor I even say shit."

Rick chucked at the amused expression on his sister's face.

"All I can say is give him hell kid."


	2. Chapter 2

On the ground I lay

Motionless in pain

I can see my life flashing before my eyes

Did I fall asleep?

Is this all a dream

Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare

I will not die (I will not die)

I will survive

I will not die, I'll wait here for you

I feel alive, when you're beside me

I will not die, I'll wait here for you

In my time of dying

The next two weeks were pretty busy for Lexie. She was getting used to having a structured life again. For the most part she avoided Shane. They didn't speak much due to Rick's ever watchful gaze.

What Lexie did notice was Shane kept a close watch on her. When she went outside he wasn't far away watching. She wasn't for sure if he did this to be annoying or he was wanting to keep her safe.

As the temperature began to drop Lexie and everyone else was moved into the house. To Rick and Lori's horror Lexie was paired up with Shane. When Lori began to throw a fit Lexie intervened.

"Lori it's ok. I promise! You don't need to worry yourself! Nothing will happen."

Lord looked at her sister in law that she almost considered a daughter and nodded reluctantly. Rick too didn't look pleased as he shot Shane a dark glare. Shane meanwhile appeared to be taking none of this seriously. He looked nonchalantly at Lexie.

"You can have the bed. I'll take the floor."

He turned walking up the stairs without another word. Lexie looked at Rick with a grin before turning and walking up the stairs too.

When she walked into the room Shane didn't look up.

"Well this room is cute."

She said sarcastically looking at all the pink bedding. Shane rolled his eyes.

"It looks like Barbie's dream house threw up."

Lexie couldn't help laughing at that. She had forgotten how much her and Shane's sense of humor was alike.

"My thoughts exactly. You sure you're good with the floor? Hardwood doesn't look to cozy."

Shane's brown eyes rolled up to her.

"It's fine."

He tried not to look at her too long even though she looked beautiful in her skinny jeans and loose neck sweater. Her long brown hair curled around her cute round face. No matter how hard he denied it he loved her.

The two went back to what they were doing for a moment before Shane looked up.

"Can ya tell me somethin?"

Lexie looked up.

"Yea?"

She said nervously. Shane sighed sitting down on the bed.

"Why did you take off? I wanted to fix us. I knew and still know I fucked up. I thought we were somethin special...you and I."

Lexie pressed her lips together

"We did have something special and you ruined it by not keeping your cock in your pants."

Shane stood.

"Than let me fix this. We don't know how much longer we've got. I want you so bad and I know deep down you are still in love with me. I see it in your eyes when you look at me. Come on darlin. Remember how great everything was for us? Remember how great it felt us together. It was heaven."

Lexie looked down with sad eyes.

"Obviously it wasn't good enough to keep you faithful and ultimately led to me having a miscarriage."

Shane's mouth dropped. He hadn't been told of this.

"What? What the hell you talking about? You were pregnant and didn't tell me?"

Lexis looked up meeting Shane furious eyes.

"You obviously didn't care about me enough to be faithful so why would you care about our child?"

Shane ran a hand through his hair

"The fuck kinda question is that?! I loved you regardless of my misdoings and I woulda loved our baby. When did you miscarry?"

Lexie began to twirl a piece of hair on her finger.

"About a month after I left. The doctor said it was due to stress and my lady parts not being suited for having children. There ya happy? Now you know why I am so angry at you."

Shane threw the handgun he was hold before going after Lexie making her jump back.

"This ain't my fault! If you would have opened your damn mouth, which normally you are good at I coulda done something! This is on you! You were being a selfish brat like alway. Nothing I did was good enough! You're just like Lori!"

Lexie reached our smacking Shane as hard as she could before walking out.

"Fuck you Shane."

She hissed angrily. Shane meanwhile sat down on the bed holding his head in his hands.

"You would like that wouldn't you darlin?"

He groaned thinking about everything that was said. Maybe he was too harsh. As usual he acted on his temper. He didn't take time to consider Lexie's point of view. For the moment he didn't give a rats ass but now he wished he would have talked to her. Told her that he was sorry and offered to do whatever he could. Blaming her wasn't fixing jack shit.

There was also the fact that he could have been a father. He could have had a child of his own right now. Both he and lexie could have been happy and in love with their little one but no it was ruined. Everything was ruined and now he didn't think it could be fixed.

Lexie meanwhile, stormed outside. She was thankful no one saw her. If Rick or Lori had seen this she would have to tell them what happened and she really didn't want to do that. That was the last thing she wanted.

Walking outside she walked to the pasture where Hershel kept several horses. She watched as they ran and played with each other. Lexie couldn't help but envy their innocence. They didn't have worries. Mostly it was just what blade of grass to eat next; that seemed to be the life for her.

"My wife was pregnant once."

She looked up frightened when she heard the voice. Lexie spun to see Dale who had just walked up.

"She miscarried and we never tried again."

Lexie looked at him sadly.

"I'm sorry. I know how that feels. Wait did you hear Shane and I?"

Dale nodded.

"Yea. I was in my room. Let me tell you sweetheart your feelings are justified and so is his. It's a painful experience for both parties. I remember being so angry when it happened to my wife. She had a hard time. Didn't get out of bed for days. I did what I could to be there for her. I couldn't imagine how it was for you being alone."

Lexie felt warm tears begin to fall.

"It was awful. I still feel the pain. I feel like I'm suffocating Dale. Am I selfish for not telling Shane?"

Dale reached out taking Lexie's hand in his.

"I don't think so. You had your reasons for not doing so. There is nothing wrong with protecting your heart but you can't keep it closed forever. I'm not telling you to run to Shane and tell him your forgive him. Not in the slightest. There are days I would like it to beat him over the head. I know he's difficult but he loves you. I can see that and I believe you love him too."

Lexie nodded sniffing.

"I want to beat the shit out of him and make him suffer like I did. Let him feel my pain. But then I don't want him to go through what I did. I don't want him to have that misery on him. Am I crazy?"

Dale laughed shaking his head.

"Far from it my dear. It shows how big of a heart you have. You're a lot like your brother. You're kind. I think you put a lot of your sarcasm out to keep yourself safe."

Lexie looked surprised. How did this guy know all of this? No one else could seem to pin point her more perfectly.

"Are you a shrink?"

Dale laughed.

"Not in the slightest. I'm just a man whose been where you are. If you need to talk you know where to find me."

Lexie nodded thanking Dake before walking back to the house.

As night fell Lexie walked back to her and Shane's room expecting more fighting. When she walked in he lay on his pallet on the floor looking at the ceiling. He barley looked up when she walked in.

"Where you been?"

Lexie sighed sitting on the bed taking off her boots.

"Looking at the horses."

Shane didn't say anything in response. Lexie sighed.

"You want to come up here off that floor? I don't want you to catch cold."

Shane scoffed.

"Why the fuck you want me in bed with you? I'm not about to knock you up again."

Lexie sighed.

"Shane if you're going to be an ass fine but I'm going somewhere else."

Shane sat up.

"Where the hell ya going? All the rooms are taken now and Dixon is in the living room. He won't want to share sleeping space with you."

Lexie raised an eye brow.

"I'll just go sleep outside."

Shane shook his head.

"I don't think so. It's freaking 25 degrees outside if not colder. You aren't going out there."

Shane stood throwing the blanket he was lying on at the foot of the bed before laying down beside Lexie. Both said nothing for a while. For the most part neither thought that would share a bed again.

"Shane?"

"Yea?"

"Do you still snore?"

Shane was quiet for a moment before looking over at Lexie who was snuggled under the down comforter up to her nose. He resisted the urge to pull her into his arms to keep her warm. These cold winter nights would only get worse. Especially with this being the coldest winter he could remember.

"I don't snore."

He said coldly. Lexie shrugged off her attempt at a conversation before turning on her side. She lay quietly for a while before dozing off.

In the early morning hours Lexie awoke from a har dream. She jumped slightly causing Shane to move too.

"Why ya movin?"

Lexie sat up looking around for her watch to see what the time it was.

"Bad dream"

After a moment Shane's arm went around her waist securing Lexie's body to his.

"Calm down I'm not gonna do anything. It's cold and this always calmed your dreams down."

Lexie looked at Shane's arm feeling her heart begin to break again. This was their sleeping position. Either this or her face crammed his his chest.

When Lexie's eyes opened again, Shane was already up and gone. Sitting up in the bed Lexie shivered as cold air went across her shoulders. This winter was going to be a rough one!

As she stood and got dressed Lexie let herself think about the previous night and sleeping with Shane. Deep down she knew it would probably be a matter of time before she would really be sleeping with him.

Walking downstairs Lexie smiled seeing Rick looking out the window. She eagerly walked over grabbing his arm making Rick jump.

"Whoa it's just me!"

Rick laughed hugging his sister.

"You are too sneaky. Look it's snowing."

Lexie snarled looking at white snow flakes that were falling like crazy.

"I wasn't ready for this part of winter."

Rick looked at his sister carefully.

"How did it go last night? Did he bother you?"

Lexie shook her head wrapping her arms around herself.

"He minded his manners."

Rick smiled.

"Good"

Lexie turned walking into the front room looking out at the falling snow. She was so lost in everything that she didn't notice Shane walk up behind her until something was draped around her shoulders. Lexie frowned looking back at Shane who had put a navy blue pea coat around her shoulders.

"What's this?"

He shrugged.

"It's cold and you runnin around in a thin sweater isn't good. I got you these too."

Lexie looked down to see Shane holding out a pair of warm boots.

"Why?"

Shane sighed.

"You aren't keeping warm in those boots and ballet flats you have."

Lexie smiled slipping the coat on.

"Thanks."

Shane nodded looking at her closely.

"Lex please. I can't do this...this arguing or whatever it is. I was afraid you dead. I thought I would see you as one of them. Now that I know you were pregnant and what happened I feel worse."

He didn't give her a moment to respond before stepping forward and pulling her into a kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Lexie didn't move for a moment as Shane kissed her.

"Kiss me back. Put your arms around me."

Shane whispered softly. Lexie quickly did as he asked wrapping her arms around his shoulders and beginning to move her mouth against his. The kiss didn't stop for a few seconds.

When Shane finally pulled away he looked down at her with lust filled eyes.

"Darlin please. Just one more chance. That's all I'm asking and you know I'm not the begging type."

Lexie smirked. She knew this well. Shane never was a begging kind of guy. He never begged her for anything. When it came to sex Shane would just throw her over his shoulder and take her to their bed.

"Ok but we have to keep it hush hush for a bit. I'm not feeling like having Rick and Lori on my ass at the moment. Fair enough?"

"Fair enough"

Shane said calmly.

The rest of the afternoon Shane and Lexie stayed busy acting as though there was nothing going on between them.

"Lexie? Lexie?!"

Lexie quickly pulled herself from her thoughts meeting Lori's gaze.

"Yeah. What's up?"

Lori frowned.

"I was asking if you were feeling ok? You've seemed distracted all day."

Lexie glanced at Shane who shot Lori a look as Lexie shrugged.

"Oh I was just distracted by the snow. Thank god we don't have to worry about going to work in snow? Lol no more idiots out after the milk and bread. Well what do you it's getting late. Time for bed."

She quickly walked past Lori and Rick who had stopped playing cards with Daryl to watch his sister. Lexie stopped by Shane.

"Don't scare the shit out of me when you decide to come to bed. Nighty night."

After about thirty minutes of sitting waiting Shane finally walked in.

"Boy you have a hard time keeping a secret ya know? Your brother is giving me the look from hell."

Lexie looked up with wide eyes.

"Maybe keeping this secret will be harder than I thought."

Shane slowly undid his shirt before walking to the door locking it.

"Tomorrow lets get outta here for a bit. Those jokers are going to find out soon enough. Let's go have some fun. I found a nice jeep a bit ago. You know in memory of my old one and stuff. We can go out in this snow and have a good time. "

Shane slowly began to undo his belt before looking at Lexie with a dark smile.

"Why am I the only one getting naked?"

Lexie laughed.

"Who said we was going to have sex?"

Shane blinked looking perplexed.

"Well that was the drift I was getting there."

Lexie laughed standing walking to Shane keeping her eyes focused on his well worked and sculpted body.

"You look like a little boy who didn't get his red rider be gun for Christmas. I'm only teasing. I wasn't going to give into you this easily. I had plans to play tough to get. Make you suffer. Have blue balls for a while."

Shane raised an eye brow as he went for Lexie's shirt.

"Baby they are already blue. You won. I'll make you a little ribbon tomorrow."

Lexie didn't argue as he pulled her shirt over her head before picking her up and lying her back on the bed.

"Darlin should we be worried with birth control?"

Lexie shook her head.

"Nah. They dr said it would be a miracle if I ever got pregnant again."

Shane nodded looking fine with that response. His mind went immediately to Lori and her pregnancy. He had yet to tell Lexie that the baby could possibly be his or Ricks. Deep down he didn't know how to tell her. Either way it was going to be bad. He figured he would just let it be and if the kid looked like him he would explain then. However it was Rick who said the child would be his regardless if the baby was actually Shane's or not.

"Earth to Shane are you in there?"

Shane snapped out of his thoughts before looking down to Lexie who was giving him a annoyed expression.

"Naked girl sitting here waiting for you to stick your cock in her. Normally I wouldn't need to give you a written invitation for that."

Shane rolled his eyes lowering his head to Lexie's breasts taking a moment to press them together before taking one into his mouth.

"Maybe it's the fact I haven't seen you naked in over 2 years. Nice to see what's mine."

Lexie groaned digging her hips into his.

"You can be such a possessive ass at some points."

Shane chucked before pushing himself into Lexie.

"Darlin you haven't seen nothin yet."

Lexie whimpered as Shane began his assault.

"That's it baby. You remember how good our love life was? We can have that again."

Lexie arched he back deepening Shane's penetration. Both if groaned obviously forgetting how good this felt. Sure Shane had plenty of lovers since he had last been with Lexie but she was different. She wasn't just some whore he picked up at the bar. This was his woman. The only woman that would have his heart...period.

The next morning Lexie woke up shocked to see Shane was still in bed with her. She smiled reaching over pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek. Shane slightly smiled before pulling the covers over his head and turning over.

With a smile Lexie got up pulling her clothes on and slipped out of the room. Halfway down the stairs she almost ran right into Maggie.

"Jesus Maggie I am sorry! You scared me there."

Maggie smiled.

"It's fine. So you and Shane huh?"

The color immediately drained from Lexie's face as she pulled Maggie into the empty sitting room.

"How do you know?!"

Maggie shrugged.

"Oh I don't know; instinct, intuition, the fact that we all heard you to last night."

Lexie sighed putting her head into her hands. She looked up at Maggie with red cheeks and worried eyes.

"Christ did Rick or Lori...god forbid Carl hear?"

Maggie shook her head holding her hands up.

"I don't think so. They were all in bed before the noise started. Everyone else did though."

Lexie stood.

"Sugar...oh bloody hell you can't tell them. They will both flip."

Maggie nodded holding out her pinky like she was offering a pinky swear.

"I won't but why is it such a problem if they know?"

Lexie started laughing hard.

"Because if they know World War Three is will erupt. You will be inviting the zombies in for afternoon tea and crumpets. Let's put it that way. After Shane and I broke up, Rick made me swear I would never take Shane back. Now that I have...well it won't be pretty and to be honest with you I don't have the strength to deal with it. I may come across tough but I'm not. I can't loose him again."

Maggie mouthed "wow" before sitting down beside Lexie.

"I won't say nothin. It's not their business anyway. If he's good to you this time that's what matters. We really aren't in a place in time to worry about the past. We don't even know how long our future will be."

Later that afternoon before their planned escape Lexie had gone with Rick and Shane on a supply run into town. The three was busy looking through stuff at an abandoned store. Nothing seemed much of any use to anyone.

Rick glanced over at his sister who was mouthing something quietly to Shane who was grinning like a fool. Right away Rick knew this wasn't kosher. He wasn't a fool to realize that his worst fears were probably becoming reality.

Before he could really put anymore thought into it low groaning caught Rick's attention. He looked out the window to see several walker creeping their way toward them. Rick quickly looked back to Shane and Lexie giving a quiet whistle. Both looked up and immediately went to hide.

As the moaning freaks shuffled away from the store Rick glanced back to Shane who was holding Lexie in his arms. It wasn't just any holding he was cradling her against him and Lexie was snuggled as close as she could be to him.

Rick was silent the whole way back. He was busy trying to put the thoughts of Shane and Lexie back together out of his head. Rick didn't want to go through the past two years again. He glanced back at Lexie and Shane who appeared to act as though nothing was happening. Keeping things on the down low wouldn't work long. Surely Shane nor Lexie could think he was that stupid not to notice. Rick mentally kicked himself for letting those two share a room.

Once back at the farm Rick decided to do a little private investigating of his own. After he was convinced Shane and Lexie thought he was went inside Rick followed them to the barn close to the woods. Rick snuck in silently making sure the two didn't see him.

Shane lifted Lexie onto a old car that sat in the middle of the room before situating himself between her legs.

"That scared me today. I wasn't so much scare for me just you. I think Rick may be catching on. He was giving us the look."

Shane said softly as he began to kiss Lexie. Lexie reached up grabbing a hold of Shane's hair pulling him into a deeper kiss before pressing her forehead against his.

"I don't think he realized. Don't worry about them right now. Think about this...us here right now."

Shane nodded taking his jacket and shirt off.

"How much time we got?"

Lexie grinned.

"Enough now focus."

That was enough for Rick. He now knew his suspicions were right and he knew what he had to do.


	4. Chapter 4

_There's someone down below blowing you a kiss._

 _They watch from their windows_

 _as all arms fall to their sides,_

 _and all eyes fix on the death of tomorrow._

 _And you found everything you need_

 _to make a life complete,_

 _completely revolting and they have safety and relief_

 _For sale down the street._

 _I see you in line every day_

 _You had time to waste and I'm not sorry,_

 _such a basket case, hide the cutlery._

 _I had time to kill, it's dead and buried._

 _You've got guts to spill but no one trustworthy._

 _These creatures are waking up in these dark trees._

 _Awaiting like vultures._

 _Eyes roll back turn white in time to feed_

 _They salivate in hunger._

 _for you, and everything they need_

 _to make a death complete,_

 _completely unnatural and salvation lies_

 _behind those dead eyes that watch you while you sleep every night, and_

 _You had time to waste and I'm not sorry,_

 _such a basket case, hide the cutlery._

 _I had time to kill, it's dead and buried._

 _You've got guts to spill but no one trustworthy._

 _You had time to waste and I'm not sorry,_

 _such a basket case, hide the cutlery._

 _I had time to kill, it's dead and buried._

 _You've got guts to spill but no one trustworthy._

Lexie walked back into the house. She had forgotten how much she enjoyed being in a relationship even if it was hidden. Everyone was wrapping up dinner when she walked into the house. No one said anything as walked in. Lexie made eye contact with Lori who elbowed Rick. Rick quickly stood walking into the study followed by Lori.

"Lex we need to talk."

Lexie frowned before nodding.

"Sure thing. What's up Rick?"

Rick took a breath.

"I saw you and Shane earlier."

Lexie's mouth dropped.

"We're you being a total perv and watched the whole time? Gross!"

Rick immediately looked disgusted.

"No! I saw enough to know what you two are doing."

Lexie sighed.

"Ok fine! We are back together. It's what I want. Before you start telling me I don't need to do this I love him."

Rick looked down before running a hand through his hair.

"Shane may be the father of Lori's baby."

Lexie's mouth dropped and her heart began to pound. She looked at Lori.

"The fuck? You god damn bitch! You cheated on my brother with my boyfriend? You better be god damn thankful that your knocked up right now or so help me I would beat the mother fucking shit out of you!"

Lori whimpered holding her hands up.

"Lex please!"

Lori choked as Lexie started toward her.

"SHUT UP! I don't want to hear your excuses!"

Rick stepped between the two as Shane walked in automatically knowing something was wrong.

"Lexie they thought we were dead! They didn't know!"

Shane slowly reached over trying to take Lexie's hand but instead got a slap to the face.

"And none of you all could tell me about this? Was it that hard to say?! Shane on all three of you. Fuck y'all!"

Shane reached out.

"Hey quiet walking off all half cocked and listen to your brother."

Lexie turned on him. Her blue eyes livid and enraged as she pushed him away ignoring the face his cheek was bleeding now.

"You dirty son of a bitch! You of all people should opened your mouth but no you start making me feel like I am something to you. Start fucking me like you used to when we was actually a couple. Don't touch me and stay away from me! All of you!"

Shane shook his head.

"I don't think so Lexie. I didn't tell you so I could protect you! I didn't want you spending the next couple months until she has the baby freaking out."

Lexie ignored that Shane was turning red and clearly losing his temper.

"Well that's just too fucking bad! I know now. What the fuck was the next part of yalls master plan for keeping Lexie out of the loop?! Huh? What were y'all going to do if that baby comes out with brown eyes and hair!? How were you fucking professors going to explain that to me?! Oh wait you would probably just sweep that under the rug too. I'm done with all of you! I hope you all go burn in hell!"

Lexie pushed her way past Shane and stormed out the door. Rick sighed shaking his head. Shane rolled his eyes.

"Well that went well didn't it? I told you all we needed to tell her. Now look she's out there alone! I almost had her trusting me again and this fucked everything up. Thanks!"

Shane, Lori, and Rick could only watch as Lexie stormed off into the white snow.

Lexie stormed through the woods sobbing. How could they not tell her? Was it that hard to open they mouths? Now she would have to be on her to sfor another few weeks until Lori had the kid so she could see if it was Shane's or her brothers. Shane couldn't have a kid with her but now he could have one with Lori. The thought made Lexie even angrier.

Coming upon an abandoned subdivision Lexie decided to stay away for a couple of days...weeks maybe. She couldn't return to the farm for the time being. Lexie needed to calm down. She wanted to give them time to worry.

(3 weeks later)

Lexie surprised herself. She did pretty well on her own again. Deep down she had began to rely too much on Shane and forgot to rely on herself.

"I knew I could do this."

Lexie thought with a smile one morning as she went out to look for food. The only down side was she missed her friends. She felt bad for the worry she had to be inflicting upon Maggie and Glen. If she ever saw them again she would have to kiss major ass to get them to forgive her. As far as her brother, Shane, and Lori that was another subject that included a lot of four letter words.

Deep down Lexie did miss Shane. She had gotten used to feeling him in bed to keeping her warm at night. Lexie missed waking up in his arms. With a sigh she looked down at her worn boots and in a way contemplated going back.

Voices quickly caught Lexie's attention resulting in her to automatically run behind a tree. To her shock Shane and Daryl walked out of the woods.

"Her tracks end here."

Daryl said quietly. Shane sighed angrily.

"God damn it. How the fuck is she pulling these hoodini moves?"

Daryl smirked

"She's good. I'll give her that."

Shane ran a hand through his hair.

"I blame Rick for this. If it wasn't for his dumbass she wouldn't be running around out here like fucking Pocahontas now would she? God damn it. I should have opened my damn mouth."

Daryl looked up.

"Are you done?"

Shane looked offended as he looked back at Daryl.

"What?"

Daryl rolled his eyes.

"If you were her man you would have. You wouldn't have let Rick and that broad tell you what to do. Now quit your bitching and help me look."

Lexie smirked. Daryl was right. The Shane that she knew would never let Rick and Lori talk him into such bullshit. This Shane wasn't the man she knew. Maybe the outside shell of him but not her Shane.  
Would she go back? Lexie didn't know. It depended on how quickly her anger vanished. Normally that wouldn't be any time soon.

(1 year and a 1/2 later)

Things hadn't really gotten any better for Lexie. She, as she suspected, remained stubborn and didn't go back. As food became scarce; however, she decided it was probably time to go back and face the music. If she didn't go back Lexie wouldn't survive much longer out in the wild. The walkers were becoming too many and she was definitely too few.

Lexie knew Rick and company hadn't left Herschel's farm. She had spent many of days checking in on them in the past year or so. To Lexie's pleasure and displeasure she hadn't seen Lori or the baby. Maybe from a distance she could have determine if the child was Rick or Shane's. Silently she prayed it was Rick's. There was no way she could handle it if the child was Shane's. She knew that he had to let go of the fact that her own baby was long gone but she couldn't. Shane was supposed to be the father of her child not someone who was supposed to be her sister in law. It wasn't supposed to end like that!

Lexie tried to reason with that way that things played out. Shane and Lori thought both she and Rick were dead. They thought both parties were worm chow and wanted to carry on with their lives. That was fair and reasonable...right? Lexie tried to keep that thought in her mind but he nagging nightmare that Shane should have told her the truth when she came back was ever present. She wouldn't have been as upset if all three of her so called "family members" were honest from the get go.

Glenn sat on the porch keeping watch when a moving figure in the wood line caught his attention. He quickly stood pointing his gun as Shane walked out.

"What is it?"

Glenn shrugged,

"Not sure it just started moving a moment ago. Moving awful fast to be a walker."

Shane nodded feeling to his hip for his handgun as the moving shape got closer. Glenn stepped off the porch as he began to realize that moving shape was Lexie. His mouth dropped. He had been worried about his friend from the moment she left. Glenn glanced back at Shane, who was also standing with his mouth open.

"Lexie?!"

Glenn shouted as he took off to his friend. He was shocked when he got to her. She didn't look awful or like she had been alone in a zombie infested world. Lexie was still the same Lexie he had met on day one. She was just a little thinner than he remembered.

"Hi Glenn."

She said with a warm smile before throwing her arms around him. Glenn smiled hugging her tightly.

"We've been so worried about you! Are you back for good?"

Lexie nodded letting go of her friend as she shifted her bag onto her other shoulder.

"One isn't a fair number out there. I would rather be here with people I don't exactly enjoy then be dead. Just so you know I am in no way talking about you or Maggie."

Glenn nodded.

"I know what you mean. Just so you know you have really made them all miserable too."

Lexie looked up to see Shane headed her direction with a worried expression on his handsome face. To her relief, he hadn't changed. Still handsome dark eyed Shane Walsh.

"Lexie. We've been so worried about you."

He said softly seeming got forget that Glenn was standing with them. Lexie raised an eye brow.

"Well I'm fine."

She wasn't about to let him off easily nor was she about to run and jump in his arms begging for forgiveness. That was the last thing she was about to do no matter how much she wanted him to hold her.  
Shane sighed realizing she was still pissed.

"About what happened. You should know..."

Lexie held her hand up.

"I don't want to hear it. Where's my brother and Ms. I'll screw anything that moves?"

Shane winced at the acidity in her tone.

"I hope you didn't give me a nickname."

Lexie placed her hands on her hips.

"I can make one. Now where is my brother and Lori?"

Glenn and Shane exchanged glances before Shane looked to Lexie.

"Lori died."

Lexie's eyes widened.

"What?!"

Shane nodded.

"We had a heard come through some time ago. One of them got her. We was able...well Maggie was able to get the baby delivered before Carl had to shoot Lori."

Lexie's face looked, if possible, even more freaked out.

"You guys let CARL kill her?! Oh my god! Where the fuck were you and Rick?"

Shane sighed again running a hand through his hair.

"We all got separated. It all happened before we could get to her. Rick is a mess. He went kinda crazy for a bit. He's finally comin around."

Lexie shook her head handing Glenn her bag.

"Jesus ya think? Mother of god the shit that goes on these days."

She turned and started walking toward the house. Shane held his hands up.

"Where ya goin?"

Lexie didn't even turned to meet her ex's confused expression.

"To find my brother and nephew."

Shane started walking after her.

"What no nice to see you or anything for me?"

Lexie started laughing.

"If it was true I would say it.'

She turned leaving Shane looking at her with a shocked beyond all reason expression. Lexie didn't know why he acted all shocked. She told him off all the time. In the beginning, when they first got together he said that was one thing that he admired about her. She wasn't afraid to speak her mind.

"I would rather you tell my ass off for fucking up then letting me be an ass to ya."

Lexie smirked at that thought and wondered if he regretted saying that now.

Walking into the house everyone looked shocked to see her. Within moments she had a dozen sets of arms around her.

"Lexie you're all right!" (Carol)

"We've been so worried!" (Andrea)

Lexie smiled warmly feeling glad that they were worried. Although the others had nothing to do with what had happened she was glad they had missed her too. Herschel stood walking to her.

"We need to have a look at you and make sure you are healthy."

Lexie patted Herschel's shoulder.

"I'm good. I haven't been bit and I've stayed healthy. I promise you. I really need to see my brother."

Herschel exchanged glances with Andrea and the rest of the group.

"He's on a walk right now. He should be back soon."

Lexie nodded as Shane walked into the house behind her. Carol meanwhile, smiled her motherly smile.

"Why don't you come see your niece?"

Lexie stepped back a few feet and everyone knew that Carol had hit a nerve. It wasn't no secret as to why Lexie had ran. They all knew what Rick, Lori, and Shane had done.

Shane sighed looking at Lexie gently putting a hand on her forearm leaning closer to her.

"She isn't mine."

Lexie's blue eyes didn't look the least bit trusting as she looked up at him.

"Like I believe that."

Shane shook his head grabbing her hand pulling his now nervous looking ex girlfriend behind him.

"Come look at her if you don't believe me."

This was the last thing Lexie wanted to do. What if Shane was lying to her again and when she walked into the room she saw a baby that had his dark eyes and features? He might as just shoot her at that point. She would be devastated!

Walking into a bedroom off the kitchen Lexie apprehensively looked down at a small baby who sat on the floor playing with Beth. To Lexie's relief that baby didn't look like Shane or Lori but herself as a baby. This baby was a mirror to Lexie when she was about to be one. Her big blue eyes were focused on a teething ring that she was shoving into her tiny mouth

Shane gently snaked his arm around her waist holding her against him. To his shock Lexie didn't fight him off or attempt to kick him in balls but instead leaned back against him.

"She looks like me."

Shane nodded.

"Carbon copy. If that's my baby then we must be related or something which would be kind of odd given our history."

Lexie chuckled as the baby looked up at her for a moment before smiling.

"Yeah it would wouldn't it? Wow I feel like such an ass right now."

Shane tightened his hold on her pulling her if possible tighter against his body before getting bold and placing a gentle kiss on her shoulder.

"You had every right to be. We should have told you the truth from day one. That was one us. It was shitty. I think the only reason I agreed to it was I had just gotten you back and didn't want to loose you again. I should have known something bad would have happened. Guess I am winning the jacksss olympics."  
Lexie smiled,

"Yeah you're carrying the torch too but right now I'm not too angry anymore. I should have listened before l lost my temper like that. Ok before I get all forgiving of you do you have anything else that you've done that I should know about?"

Shane shook his head.

"Not that I am aware of but tomorrow is another day."

Lexie chuckled before touching his hand and pulling away.

"I have to go find Rick. We'll talk later ok?"

Shane sighed.

"I don't really like you going back out there alone."

Lexie smiled.

"Relax I've been on my own a year now. I'll find my brother in now time."

Shane nodded watching as Lexie turned and walked out the door yet again. Only this time he didn't feel a sense of doom or dread. Now he had the promise that she would be back and maybe...just maybe he could fix the damage.


End file.
